Wordless
by Tokyo Shounen
Summary: The awkward silence was killing me, I swear. SasuNaru


Wordless  
_Chapter one_

* * *

Man, I know people have this grudge against me and all, but I seriously don't get why they can't simply come up to my face, and tell me the reason why they hate my guts! Instead, they start these messed up rumors about how I'm some friendless crazy psycho and crap. 'Che, I'm a pretty reasonable guy… no seriously, I really am! 

Yeah, yeah, so you're probably wondering: why don't you go ask them yourself? Well, the answer is simple my friends. I, Naruto Uzumaki, am one lazy kid. Hey, don't look at me like that! I have a social life, ya know? I don't have time to go around asking people why they enjoy giving me the silent treatment and shoving me whenever they get the opportunity, okay. OK.

Hey, did I ever mention that people like Sasuke Uchiha make me sick? Yeah, I know; random. Oh yeah, did I ever mention I am the master of randomness? Well, I am.

…That sounds weird.

Anyways, I hate how he ignores everyone like they're nuisances and still gets their full attention. By everyone, I mean teachers, boys and girls. Especially the girls, though. The girls are always crowded around his desk just before class starts.

Although I sort of envy him for having all the girls, the look of annoyance that flickers across his face whenever one of his 'fan girls' disturb him during class is totally worth it. Seriously though, sometimes I think the guy is asexual or something. He doesn't show any interest in girls or boys.

Hmmmmm… Oh yeah. I never said why he makes me queasy. Well…

"Hey, idiot. What are you muttering to yourself over there?"

Damn. Okay, in case you guys haven't caught on yet, that was just Sasuke. Weird, I didn't even hear him enter the class. What a creep though, eh? I bet his secret hobby is sneaking up on people when they least expect it or something. Well, we're going to just ignore him, OK? As I was saying, the guy makes me so frustrated because he keeps insulting me. I swear; every sentence he says to me has an insult…

"Well, well, well. Is the idiot of the class actually ignoring me?"

Blah. Blah. Blah. Still ignoring! Boy, sometimes I wonder how I can stand having all four of my damn subjects with him. I knew I should've switched to applied Math or something.

Oh well, it's not Sasuke's fault he's annoying.

I guess it's in his genes or something; he can't help it, right? He's still a jerk, though… and he still makes me angry. Actually, he makes me really, really angry now that I think about it.

Sasuke doesn't just insult me. He also shoves and gives me the silent treatment, like most people. The guy only 'talks' to me to when he's insulting me. Also, he is the most emotionless-passive-impassive-apathetic guy I have ever met!

Ha ha, I just made a new word… I think. Wait, does combining various words together to make one long word count?

All right, anyways… I remember one time, Neji Hyuga, random jerk number two, started beating the hell outta me when I told him I forgot my lunch money at home. I was telling the truth, though… I really did forget my stupid money.

Right after I told him I was money-less and lunch-less, the guy literally slammed me against the wall. It fucking hurt, damn it.

What an asshole.

I swear! The guy went absolutely ballistic. The next thing I knew, I was bleeding on the ground and shielding my face from his continuous painful kicks. His kicks really fucking hurt.

After Neji calmed down, he asked me if I really didn't have my lunch money. I swear I was about to laugh when he asked me that.

What the hell did I tell you in the beginning, asshole?

So, I told him yeah, and then he left. Just like that. I remember saying 'what the fuck out loud', groaning in pain, and then rolling on the ground until I was on my back and staring at the school ceiling.

I think I laughed after he was gone… yeah, I'm pretty sure I did. I mean, who wouldn't laugh? It was sorta funny in a twisted way.

I kinda glanced around for witnesses. Hey, hey! What did I tell you about looking at me like that?! I was looking for witnesses because I wanted to sue the guy for what he did. Unluckily for me, there were no witnesses. Go figure.

Stupid break, money and empty hallways. Stupid Neji, too.

Well, I don't really have a grudge against Neji… I mean, this isn't exactly the first time he attacked me. He once kinda broke my nose. He has family problems, though. Not your average problems, but I really don't want to go into detail about it. Too lazy. So yeah, I kind of feel bad for the guy so I don't really mind getting it once in a while. Sometimes I want to really sue him, though.

So anyways, while I was in the process of laughing and coughing, I heard someone say:

"What are you doing, freak?"

I shifted my gaze sideways to glance at the little creep that said that. I could remember the way my eyes filled with hate at his calm face.

With my hoarse voice laced with disgust, I said, "Well, well, well. Look who it is! The great Sasuke Uchiha. What the hell are you doing here?"

He didn't answer for a while. The awkward silence was killing me, I swear.

"How's your head? I hope you didn't get dumber than you were before."

My cold eyes filled with confusion at his words. What the hell was he talking about… my head? I placed a hand on the back of my head, which was throbbing in pain, by the way. I painfully bit my lip when I felt fresh sticky liquid on my hand. Blood. So there I laid, in the secluded hallway, my eyes slowly turning dark and Sasuke… the bastard started to fucking smirk at me.

"You fuckin' asshole. You saw him knock me against the wall, didn't you?" I snarled, my eyes practically blinded by hatred.

Again, the ass-tard didn't answer. He just simply stood his ground and stared down at me from a pretty far distance.

"Why the hell didn't you help me out? You just hid and watched me take a beating?!" I half screamed and whispered.

After another awkward silence, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Get up idiot. You look ridiculous laying there."

And then Sasuke left. And that's another reason why I, Naruto Uzumaki, hate Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. The biggest jerk-bastard-creep-freak that I have ever met.

Ha ha, I am so creative.

* * *

_A/N: __To be continued…_


End file.
